Palacio
by Nybras
Summary: Las cosas se complicaron un poco luego de que Hanji me llamó para seguir creando las trampas de las murallas, muchos días trabajando en ello, era hasta cierto punto obvio que mi cuerpo y mi mente no lo resistiría. Levi x Eren. SPOILER DEL MANGA! Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".


Este fanfics esta escrito sin fines de lucro el original de esta obra es de Hajime Isayama yo solo soy una fan que quiere que Levi le de duro contra el muro a Eren.

Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0". El tema que me toco fue (redoblantes): PALACIO.

 **Palacio**

¿Cómo fue que llegue a esto? No sabría precisarlo, tengo vagos recuerdos luego de la transformación. Hanji me convenció de hacerlo, me pregunto porque no me negué. A claro, porque no puedo. A pesar de todo sigo siendo solo un instrumento. Me gustaría saber si seguiré siéndolo también para el sargento. Bueno a decir verdad no esperaba otra cosa tampoco, no es como si las cosas cambiaran solo porque Historia se convirtió en reina de la muralla, las cosas siguen su curso, quizás ya no soy considerado una amenaza andante, quizás soy un poco más aliado para el humano común pero aun así las miradas de muchos soldados me sigue incomodando ¿Realmente el sargento me vera igual?

Volviendo al tema, las cosas se complicaron un poco luego de que Hanji me llamó para seguir creando las trampas de las murallas, muchos días trabajando en ello, era hasta cierto punto obvio que mi cuerpo y mi mente no lo resistiría. ¿Así fue como perdí la conciencia? ¡Hay!... que dolor de cabeza… pensándolo bien ¿dónde estoy? Este olor, la oscuridad parcial. O si… el calabozo. Realmente las cosas no han cambiado, no lo suficiente por lo menos.

-o-

Caminó tranquilamente. Estaba preocupado, lo necesario como para ir a ver el estado del mocoso, aunque no como para andar corriendo hecho un loco por los pasillos, quizás caminaba más ligero de lo normal, a simple vista no lo parecía. Recordó haberle dicho a la cuatro ojos la ultima vez que dejara descansar a Eren un tiempo, demasiado esfuerzo, demasiados experimentos de endurecimiento, demasiadas trampas mata titanes, pero la sádica no escuchó, o si, pero se hizo la desentendida. Sabía que el colapso tarde o temprano sucedería, aunque no pensó la magnitud del agotamiento y lo que conllevaría verdaderamente.

Llegó a la escalera que conducía a los calabozos y la bajó con toda la parsimonia que lo caracterizaba, a medida que bajaba pudo ver la luz de las antorchas creando sombras de ellas mismas contra la pared; cuando llego a la reja notó que el mocoso estaba despierto sosteniéndose la cabeza. Un hilo de sangre rodaba desde su nariz.

\- oi… – llamó para percatarlo de su presencia.

Eren levantó la vista en un respingo. En ningún momento oyó que el sargento se acercaba, tan ensimismado que estaba en sus pensamientos.

\- Sargento… ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó tontamente. Tontamente porque era obvio hasta cierto punto lo que su superior hacia allí o eso creyó. De repente sintió nostalgia.

-Vine a verte mocoso. – la mirada escrutadora no pasó desapercibida para el menor. Sonrío. Luego de tanto tiempo podía ver a través de los imperceptibles cambios del sargento. Lo que esa mirada le confesaba era pura y meramente preocupación por el.

\- Estoy bien – fue su sencilla respuesta. El silencio sobrevino sobre ambos hasta que Eren volvió a romperlo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Tu cuerpo no resistió tanto esfuerzo - lo miró fijo - enloqueciste, casi destruyes medio ejercito, por lo menos la mitad de los edificios de la comandancia quedaron derrumbados – hizo un silencio ante la mirada de horror del muchacho y aclaró – no hubo bajas. Yo me encargue de detenerte.

Sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Suspiró derrotado, ahora entendía que hacia allí de vuelta. De momento, pensó, era lo mejor.

Levi trató de decirle algo pero reconoció para el mismo que no era la clase de persona que daba ánimos y a decir verdad Eren no era la clase de chico que los necesitara. Eso era algo que siempre le había agradado del mocoso, sus agallas.

Se recargó contra la pared y esperó por las preguntas de rigor, como si tuvieran un guión ensayado.

-¿Mikasa, Armin, los demás?

\- En sus labores como siempre, Ackermann esta más molesta que de costumbre porque te pusieron aquí, es una bendición que Arlet este para calmarla. – dijo y mostró una mueca de burla. Eren se sintió contagiado

\- Me imagino… ¿Donde estamos? – miró nuevamente alrededor, sabia que era un calabozo pero no sabia precisar en cual se encontraba, realmente todos se parecían.

\- En el palacio, ordenes de su alteza – dijo y carraspeo, la carcajada apagada quedo atrapada en su garganta, Eren no pudo contenerla.

\- ya veo- dijo jocoso – seguramente me perdí de un buen espectáculo.

\- Si puedes llamar espectáculo a Historia gritándole a todos los cerdos que te dejaran en paz y recordandoles que gracias a ti salvamos el culo de la humanidad varias veces- se cruzó de brazos y agregó – si, fue bueno, aunque no más que verlo a Erwin con un solo brazo tratando de sacarla del recinto antes de que matara a alguno- suspiro frotándose la sien recordando el dolor de cabeza que fue – en fin esto es lo mejor que pudimos conseguir después de tanto desastre.

Eren tragó saliva, si que tenia coraje esa Historia, a decir verdad no se sorprendía, era una reacción muy de ella. Igualmente no estaba del todo mal, tenia cama, comida y compañía.

\- Déle las gracias de mi parte – dijo y suspiró nuevamente, podía quedarse tranquilo de que no se desharían de el, por lo menos no tan fácilmente.

\- Deberás quedarte aquí por el momento, hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen yo te vigilaré.

Como en los viejos tiempos pensó Eren y de repente no le pareció tan mala la idea.

Las cosas no eran como antes, o si pero diferentes porque ahora tenia más aliados, gente que verdaderamente lo conocía y no lo juzgaba. Amigos; y al sargento, podía notarlo claramente en el tono de su voz, en sus imperceptibles muecas que el tan bien conocía y había podido descifrar con el tiempo, sus charlas ya no eran las mismas, ni en tono ni en contenido, ya no era ese chiquillo recién enlistado que lo miraba con una adoración rayana el fanatismo por el héroe de la humanidad, se sentía mas relajado con el, mas libre de hacerle saber sus inquietudes, deseos y esperanzas sin el miedo de recibir una patada por ser un mocoso molesto. No, esas cosas ya no le preocupaban porque podía decir con orgullo y un poco de vanidad, que conocía a Levi y aunque todos pensaran que eran un enano gruñón sabia lo comprensivo, calido y humano que a su manera podía ser.

Días después pudo notar otros cambios más profundos, su celda no era tal, paso a ser solo un lugar de reunión para ellos, así fue que se terminó de convencer de que las cosas ya no eran iguales, cuando sintió por primera vez los labios del mayor sobre los suyos. Si, no era tan mala idea volverse loco, debes en cuando. Luego le daría las gracias a Historia por resguardarlo en el palacio, las veces que sea necesario.

FIN

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta otro Momento.

XR- Nybras


End file.
